


don't know how i even survived

by SpiritTamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angie being Angie, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Questionable Coping Mechanisms, Semi Established Relationship, Virtual Reality, danganrarepairweek 2018, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: Angie and Korekiyo go on a vacation. It goes about as well as you'd expect(danganronpa rare pair week day one:beach/fireworks





	don't know how i even survived

_“Wake up, sleepyhead!”_

 

The cheerful voice sounding from above him woke Korekiyo from a deep sleep, as he blinked open tired eyes to see Angie looking down, two hands laid on his chest to rouse him from rest.

 

Hair glowing slightly from the moonlight shining in the window, he’d love to describe this situation as being woken up by an angel. But Angie’s grin implied more than just innocently getting him up early, and more along the lines of “I’m planning something and I need you awake for it.”

 

Never a good sign.

 

Sighing, since he knew she’s just keep bugging him, Korekiyo loosely shoved Angie off him, and sat to the side of the hotel room bed. 

 

“It is-“ He squinted at the alarm clock on the desk. “ _Three in the morning_. What are you scheming?” 

 

“Well, scheming is a harsh word, isn’t it? Nothing wrong with a three am adventure!” Angie declared, puffing out her chest.

 

_Right, because last time you went on a 3am excursion, things went just dandy._ Korekiyo thought grimly and winced. That was dark, even for him. It couldn’t be helped though. The last few days he couldn’t seem to get the past off his mind. Maybe it was from being alone with Angie for such a long time.

 

A couple weeks ago had marked a full two years since himself, Angie, and the rest of the killing game class had woken up from the 53rd season of _Danganronpa_. It felt like only a few days though, since 16 teenagers crawled their way out of virtual reality, and into Team Danganronpa’s recovery facility, scared, screaming, or completely silent.

 

Angie, being herself, suggested going on a fancy beach side vacation. The two still hadn’t spent even half of their reward money. The reminder of how long it’d been had them both stressed, and it seemed like a fair idea at the time, but Korekiyo found himself constantly worried. Living together for the past few months after becoming close during recovery had been fine, but feeling isolated from the rest of the world with her made him anxious. 

 

He couldn’t say no, after seeing Angie be so excited to visit a tropical island.

 

(Not all their fake memories were bad.) 

 

“...And what does this adventure involve?” He finally asked. 

 

Angie grinned and turned around, digging through his suitcase, and promptly tossing Korekiyo a t-shirt and his swimming shorts. 

 

“The pool!” She exclaimed, and he was suddenly aware she was wearing a bathing suit similar to her in-game outfit.

 

“We’re going swimming...at three in the morning?”

 

“Exactly, now you’ve got it!” Angie shoved the clothes into Korekiyo’s arms. “We’ve been here four days now and you still haven’t gone swimming! It’s lonely when I have to keep going by myself.” 

 

_Because I don’t want to._

 

“If you’re going to force me too.” Was his actual reply. 

 

He’d get up to at least satisfy Angie, and then find an excuse to go back to sleep. He didn’t want to get her involved in his weird issues, especially not on vacation. 

 

“Yay!” Angie twirled around and skipped out the door. “Can’t wait!”

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Korekiyo found himself being dragged around by the hand, as Angie lead them through the quiet resort lobby and out by the fancy pool. As expected, it was deserted, the water lit up by a starry glow. 

 

“Ready?” Angie asked, yanking him next to the water. Korekiyo swallowed hard and pried his hand apart from hers.

 

“Actually, I’m a bit too tired to swim.” He said carefully, emphasizing it by stepping away. 

 

Angie comically tilted her head like a dog. “You weren’t tired talking to me five seconds ago.” 

 

“That’s not- okay, yes, but this is ridiculous. We’re going back upstairs.” 

 

Angie frowned, coming to stand directly next to him, leaning forward on her tiptoes. “Why?”

 

“Why? Because you want to get in the water at three in the morning. You can swim tomorrow.”

 

Angie narrowed her eyes more, expression turning into a pout. “No, no! I mean why don’t _you_ want to swim?” 

 

Korekiyo took a deep breath, restraining himself from yelling. He didn’t want to deal with her antics now. Just get this over with and go back to sleep. Tired and frustrated with his own stupid reasons for not. 

 

“I don’t _need_ a reason. I’m allowed to not like things. We’re _leaving._ ” He felt his anxiety rise with every second they stayed out here.

 

“That doesn’t answer the question.” Angie said quieter, face going dark and completely serious, daring him to give her an actual answer.

 

“Fine, fine!” Korekiyo finally snapped, pulling on his hair and gritting his teeth. “Why would I want to swim? You think I want to relive being boiled alive?” He gestured around the pool, hand trembling. “Everything I see around here, out at night by water just reminds me of dying! Why would I ever want to even think about that?” 

 

He turned back and glared at Angie, heavily breathing and shaking. “Happy?”

 

“Ah.” Angie said simply, expression turning back into a light smile. “I figured that’s what it was!” She blinked and pointed her index finger up to his face. “I just wanted you to say it.”

 

“...What?” 

 

Angie rocked back and forth on her heels as Korekiyo stared in disbelief, slowly going from angry to shocked. He of all people knew how clever and decisive Angie could be when she put her mind to it, but being the one to be tricked by her was out of nowhere. 

 

“I’ve seen you do this,” she continued as he calmed down and listened. “Being in denial of what you went through! It’s selfish, y’kno?” 

 

“You act like you don’t deserve to cope and be forgiven, even though you’ve seen the rest of our class be understood time and time again. All of us still have trauma, but ignoring it is selfish to the others who dealt with it, and selfish to yourself.” 

 

Korekiyo was silent, suddenly ashamed of yelling at her, glancing away. 

 

“Here.” Angie reached out and clasped his hand, bring it to lay on her own neck, closing her eyes and drawing out a long breath. 

 

“I still hate being touched here. Every time something brushes behind my head, I think I’ll wake up with a sword stabbed through my throat.”

 

Korekiyo’s eyes went wide and he tried to draw away, but Angie held his hand firmly.

 

“Nuh-huh. Just because it scares me doesn’t mean it’s true. We’re alive and here. You can’t ignore our pasts, but you can’t live in season 53 forever.”

 

Korekiyo met her eyes and nodded, finally understanding the point she had been making since the beginning. She moved their hands to stay loosely together in front.

 

“Sorry.” He said softly, glancing away. 

 

“Nope! Nope. No sorries. You’ve said it far too many times. And don’t try saying sorry by slicing or stomach or some other weird cultural thing.”

 

“Wrong season for that?” He asked, finding a small smile forming.

 

“Exactly. Really though, I’m sick of hearing it, and so are Tenko and Himiko.” Angie raised a finger before he could interrupt. “It’s been two years. Apologize to yourself, and actually do something about it.” 

 

He gripped her hand and then let out a sigh. “Okay. What do you suggest I do?”

 

The light returned to Angie’s eyes, serious expression fading in a split second. She spun around and pulled him closer to the poolside. 

 

“Have you heard of exposure theory?”

 

He tried to say something and paused. That certainly was not the sentence he was expecting. Either way, curious as to where this was going, he nodded. 

 

“Of course, I took basic psychology.” He lifted a hand to brush his hair back. “It’s exactly what it sounds like- directly exposing a patient to their direct fear and anxiety.”

 

“Have you ever _triiiiiiied_ it?” She then asked, getting right up in his face, going starry-eyed. 

 

“We- we went through therapy together, Angie. Of course I haven’t.” He answered in confusion, a bit concerned at her closeness now. 

 

“Ah, of course.” She seemed to calm down for a second, then turned back to him with a mischievous grin. 

 

“ _WOULD YOU LIKE TO?_ ” 

 

Before he could respond, Angie abruptly threw her hands forward and shoved Korekiyo into the pool. 

 

 

 

 

It took a good couple seconds for Korekiyo to realize where he was, feeling like he blacked out in the area between the poolside and the water. Once he came to his senses, he stared flailing, eyes going wide and stinging immediately from the water. Beside himself, he heard a muffled splash and made out the blurry form of Angie diving in next to him. Puffing out his cheeks, he waved his arms and struggled up to the surface, sputtering and gulping down air.  
Angie popped up a second later, smiling like an idiot. 

 

“Not so bad?” She asked, swimming forward to be face to face. Korekiyo realized after a second that the water wasn’t so deep, and found himself almost tall enough to stand. 

 

He tried to look angry, but Angie was smiling so hard he couldn’t help but chuckle. “I  
guess not.” 

 

“It’s payback for moping around this whole trip. We’re on vacation!” 

 

Korekiyo’s reply was to splash Angie in the face, which only caused her to laugh harder. They were a bit infectious. 

 

“Soooooo…” She started, paddling around him. “Wanna go in the hot tub now?”

 

Korekiyo glared at her. “ _No._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> a few hours late but here we are! an idea i did some drabbling for a few months ago i finally got to finish. it's really late but i want to post this sooner rather than later, so apologizes for any mistakes, ill fix this up in the next few days.
> 
> as always, feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
